


Cliffs Edge

by The_Shy_One



Series: Lancelot fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: He stared at the Galra, wondering if this would be his fate—to have a beautiful specimen of a different species push him into the dirt; to never grow while the Empire grows like a parasite.Then the Galra opened his mouth and said in a low sounding voice, “You’re pretty for a Paladin. Tell me how Allura managed to snag you?”





	Cliffs Edge

It was a simple mission. Lance was sent to get information about the Galra Empire and what their possible next moves would be against Voltron. So it was supposed to be a simple mission, until Lance came across Hagger and an unknown Galra. The three stood still, dumbfounded at the situation that they had all stumbled upon. 

For Lance it was getting caught by Hagger and her unknown associate (who could be capable of anything) that left him with a disadvantage. He saw how tall the ambiguous Galra was, how the purple skin seemed to have a healthy glow—Lance was slightly jealous—and how the yellow eyes seemed to pierce through anything they looked at. Lance also made note of the unusual white hair this Galra had and how it fell over the his back, like he was expecting to be modeling in the next few minutes. 

For the other two, it was finding the Blue Paladin with a hard drive in his hand, possibly holding valuable information.

Then the unknown Galra pulled a sword from his side, a smile gracing his face, and pointed the tip at Lance. Before Lance could reach for his bayard, the Galra moved forward in a flash and went straight for Lance.

Lance dodged the strike and quickly pulled out his bayard. As the unknown Galra tried to take another swipe at him, Lance activated his bayard and took aim. The tall Galra saw this and moved out of the way of the blast’s range. Lance took a moment to admire the scorch mark he left on the wall before the Galra came at him once more.

For a few minutes the two fought each other, taking shots and strikes at the other. In the background Hagger made her way around the fight, towards some other part of the ship, wanting to prepare an escape in the event that the Prince wasn’t the victor. 

Then Lance second guessed where he should take aim and was forced to the floor. His bayard flew from his hands as he went down, hitting the floor and skittering a few feet away. When he tried to reach for it, it was kicked away by the tall Galra. He looked up at his enemy, wondering if he was going to become some sort of champion for the Galra Empire, like Shiro had been when he was captured. 

While he did like to entertain others, that kind of entertainment wasn’t meant for him. It wasn’t meant for anyone who was weaker than the big man. To survive to the next battle for others’ amusement. 

He stared at the Galra, wondering if this would be his fate—to have a beautiful specimen of a different species push him into the dirt; to never grow while the Empire grows like a parasite.

Then the Galra opened his mouth and said in a low sounding voice, “You’re pretty for a Paladin. Tell me how Allura managed to snag you?”

For a moment Lance’s heart stopped. Then anger got the better of him and he threw a barbed comment at the Galra. “Well she did have a better sense of beauty than Zarkon probably ever did.”

When the Galra laughed at the comment, Lance’s resolve faltered. All he could do was watch as the beauty of the Galra showed through his shaking body, part of his hair shifting from his back to the front of his body and how his smile seemed to shine brighter than starlight. The laughter died down after a few seconds, but the smile remained.

“I suppose that’s true. However, I have different taste than my father in everything, including those I find attractive.” The Galra said, showing sharp teeth in the blinding smile. He took a step closer to Lance, the sword still in his hand. It touched the floor lightly, making a soft chink sound.

Lance processed what the Galra said and then had a moment of self-revelation.

“You’re Zarkon’s son?” He asked. The yellow eyes of the Galra showed amusement, while the smile grew bigger.

“That I am. I’m Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire.” Lotor said as he took a knee to the ground in front of Lance. Even when he was kneeling, the prince was taller than him. The light from the the hallway lights created a purple haze around Lotor’s head of white hair. He took Lance’s hand and held like it was something precious. “It is an honour to meet the Blue Paladin of Voltron.”

“I, um—I,” Lance stuttered out, feeling a blush snake its way through his whole body. The heat was unbearable, but gave a distraction for what otherwise would have been a moment for him trying to out do the flirting remark.

Lotor gave a playful smirk. “Why I hope I haven’t snared the Blue Paladin with my words. Surely a beautiful creature such as yourself would be above such praising words.” 

“I’m aware that I’m above such words. You just caught me off guard!” Lance shouted, pulling his hand away. Lotor’s smirk wavered for a moment before it returned.

“My mistake.” The prince then stood up, his eyes peering down at him. They showed curiosity, is if the Galra was wondering how Lance worked. He stood up too, looking away from the prince, feeling embarrassment crawl its way through his body once more.

Lance took notice of his surroundings, noting a window and what was out the window. The other four lions were quickly making their way towards the Galra ship. Then the blast from one of the lions hit the ship with a blast of the beam.

The ship shook from the impact of the lions. Both Lance and Lotor stumbled, resulting in both of them clinging to the wall to ride out the shockwaves of the Lions. Then the line in his helmet crackled to life with his teammates all talking at once. All he could make out from them was that they were coming for him based on information that they just got. 

In his mind, Lance guessed they found out about Hagger being here and decided to take her out. He let go of the wall when the ground stopped shaking. He looked over at Lotor who still clung to the wall, trying to keep his body from pitching forward. Then the line gave way to Keith saying,” Lance, get out of there now or the blast from all of us will kill you.”

“Nice to know you care Keith. Anyone got a recording of that?” Lance said playfully as he went the way he came onto the ship. Blue would be waiting where he left her.

As he moved along, he took a glance back at the prince. The long flowing hair still fell down Lotor’s back, but now it started to look like it had been touched carelessly by others. The Galra stared out the window with pensive stare. Then a moment later he stabbed his sword into the ground next to him, saying words that the translator couldn’t pick.

Lance saw how deep the sword went into the floor and it caused him to widen his eyes at both the strength and anger of the Galra prince.

“She left me after calling me here!” Lotor shouted. His face that usually held a smile or smirk was contorted into a snarl. It was frightening image to see as the prince continued to shout about betrayal.

“Hey, what happened?” Lance asked carefully. He had stopped in the hallway when the sword was buried into the metal floor. Lotor’s head snapped towards him, hair following the movement with grace only seen in fiction. Lance could see the boiling anger in those yellow eyes and it made him squirm to be under such a heated glare.

“Hagger left me here to be taken care of by Voltron. I came to her, thinking she had called for me to take his place. To rule an Empire with her as an advisor. But clearly I was mistaken.” Lotor spat out at Lance.

“Well you don’t have to die. Not like this at least.” Lance said. His heart pounding, hoping the Galra prince wouldn’t harm him for such an offer.

Lotor’s headed tilted, his eyes betraying the curiosity in them. “What are you offering, Blue Paladin?”

“I’m offering you a chance to escape. “ He said, heart still beating fast. “I can probably convince the team and Allura for you to stay with us. Make a deal or something along those lines.”

For a moment it was quiet between the two of them, the sound of the Lions attacking the ship could be heard clearly. Lance held his hand out to Lotor, hoping the tall Galra would come with him. Another moment passes by them when Lotor carefully laced his hand in Lance’s.

Lance smiled and tugged Lotor down the hall. The two of them hastily made their way towards the exit, where the Blue sat, waiting to take the both of them.

Lance still had to take a moment to take in the sight of his lion. She sat taller than him or any alien he’s met and seemed to have a certain glimmer to her that made you want to go closer to her. With Lotor’s hand still in his, he took him towards the lion. 

In the back of his mind he heard Blue welcoming him back. A warm feeling of love spread throughout his body. She moved to open her mouth open, accepting the both of them. He took a quick glance over at Lotor as the Galra gapped at the inside of the lion. He could hear rumbling laughter from Blue at such a reaction from the Galra Empire royalty.

Making his way to his seat, he pulled Lotor to his side. The prince was forced to kneel with the height difference between the two of them. But he seemed unbothered by the fact he had to kneel beside Lance.

“It’s gonna be a bumpy ride. Might want to hang onto something.” Lance said, taking control of Blue. 

As Lotor was about to say something, Blue lurched forward. The prince fell forward and then Blue took a leap out of the ship. The thrill of flying ran rampant through him and he pushed to go faster. The same rumbling laughter entered his mind once again causing Lance to laugh too. They raced away from the Galra ship, heading towards the castle.

Quickly he sent a message to the others that he was fine and was out of range of the enemy’s ship. The cheers from both Hunk and Pidge warmed his heart and he made Blue travel just a smidge faster. Over the communication line Shiro gave the order to destroy the ship and to get back to the castle when they were done.

Lance speed past the Red Lion, towards the castle. When he was in range of the castle, he finally looked over at Lotor who had dug in his claws into the chair. His hair was messed up, showing signs of tangles beginning to form. The prince also looked a little bit paler than Lance remembers.

“Hey are you alright?”

“Give a better warning before you take off like that.” Lotor grumbled, as he looked up at Lance from his position. He definitely looked paler than Lance remembered.

“You get motion sickness?” Lance questioned.

“I can not handle ships going the speeds that you just went. You’re lucky I did nothing else but make holes in your chair.” Lotor grumbled. Lance could only snicker at the sight.

“I’ll make sure the next time we escape we have a barf bag.” He said, rubbing the back of the Galra’s back. Lotor continued to grumble about Lance’s flight skills.

Blue went through the doors and landed in the hanger. She stayed on long enough to let the two for them to get out and then lay down like a housecat, tucking her metal paws underneath her head. Lance smiled at the sight.

He then made contact with Allura.

“I’m in the castle if Shiro didn’t tell you yet.”

“It’s good to know you’re safe Lance. Will you be waiting for the others or will you join Coran and I at the bridge?” Allura spoke. The same happy feeling from before made its way into his heart.

“I’ll be joining you two. I also have a surprise that I’m sure you’ll yell at me for.”

Before she could answer, Lance cut the line. He didn’t need her storming down to kill his uninvited guest before he could explain. He looked over at Lotor who was looking around at the hanger.

“Well this is certainly a sight for sore eyes.” Lotor commented. “Did she even take the time to consider redecorating the place?”

“You’ve been inside the castle?” Lance asked, eyes widening.

“A long time time ago. But it certainly doesn’t like this place has changed at all since I lasted visited.” Lotor paused for a moment before saying more. ”She could at least change the colour of the walls.”

 

The comment made Lance burst into laughter. He clung to Lotor’s body when he couldn’t stop. The Galra prince peered down at him with a soft smile on his face, showing the barest hint of his fangs. Lance continued to laugh like that for a few more seconds before trying to control it.

“Guess we should see how Allura will take to a new guest in her home.” Lance said, taking Lotor’s hand into his.

“Most likely will end with me on the floor and her standing over me with all her fury.” Lotor murmured. Lance could only hum in agreement.

The two made their way through the castle. Lotor would point out everything that he remembered from his visits when he was younger. He would also make passing comments at the extremely old décor. Sooner than Lance thought, the two of them were facing the door that lead into the bridge.

Lance sighed, knowing he had to get this over with. It still didn’t help that he might have to keep Allura off his guest knowing her strength. (When they had to leave her behind that one time, Shiro told the team of how he escaped.)

Lotor squeezed his hand and gave a smile that shined brightly. Taking a deep breath, Lance opened the door. He spotted Allura at her usual spot along with Coran at the control console. Allura was talking to one of the lions, giving instructions on where their shots should hit on the Galra ship.

It was a few feet into the bridge when Coran looked towards the back of the room. His eyes widen and his skin started to pale. Allura noticed the state the older Altean was in and followed his line of sight. That when her face went from confusion to anger.

“Lance, I do hope you brought him here to the castle for good reason.” She said, irritation in her tone. 

“I offered to help him escape once it was known that Hagger left him on the ship to die.” Lance said. He hoped it would be enough to keep her from out right attacking Lotor. If not, he was going to experience first hand the princess’s strength.

“While that may be good intentions, it might be a ploy to get onto my ship.” She said. It really hadn’t crossed his mind that it would be such a thing at the time or after.

“I assure you, Princess Allura, that I was left behind. After all if I am the heir of the Empire, she would either need or kill me for the position.” Lotor said, butting into the conversation.

“It still proves my point of you using the Blue Paladin to get onto the castle.” Allura shot back.

“Alright, alright. How about we discuss what we’ll do to Lotor once everyone is back. As much as I like you princess, I’d rather not have to be pummeled by you.” Lance said, shutting down the conversation. Allura muttered to herself as she went back to the battle. Coran took a few moments to turn back towards to control console.

Lance sighed quietly and made his way towards his seat. Lotor followed behind. Nobody in the room spoke, save Allura when she gave an order. The battle finished up with the Galra ship exploding. Lance could hear the cheers of his teammates and couldn’t help the tiny smile that made its way onto his face.

It was a few minutes of waiting for the rest of the team to show up when they landed in the hanger. Lotor brushed through his hair with his hands, making a face every time he came across a tangle. 

“If you’re allowed to stay, I can help you with that.” Lance said.

Lotor stopped combing through his hair and looked down at him. “You have experience with hair like mine?”

“I had to pick up the skills with several older and younger sisters living in the same house. They tend to demand help with their hair if you happen to be in the same area.” Lance explained. He waited for Lotor’s answer as the Galra took his time to decide.

“I’ll let you do it. Hopefully the skills your sisters gave you will be enough to help with my hair.” Lotor said with a smile. For a moment Lance felt his heart skip a beat from being so close to such a beautiful smile.

And then the rest of the team arrived onto the bridge.

The team came into the room, laughing and joking with each other. Lance could see Shiro giving Keith a hug that spoke how proud he was of the younger man. Pidge sat on top of Hunk’s shoulders, talking animatedly with the rest of the team. The commotion of his teammates stopped when they saw Lotor next to Lance. 

The first to react was Keith. He quickly stormed over to Lance with his bayard in his hand. When reaching the both of them, he pulled Lance out his chair to him and pushed him behind him, acting like a shield. Keith holding his bayard in front of him forced Lotor to back away. The two locked eyes and seemed to have sparks of anger come off them.

Lance didn’t allowed it to last long.

“Keith would you stop your display of dominance? He’s not going to hurt me or anyone else here.” Lance said, pushing Keith to the side. “Not if he wants to stay here.”

“He’s still Galra.” Keith growled out.

“And you’re Galra as well. Doesn’t mean any one of us is gonna slice your throat in the middle of the night.” Lance said, tone cold.

“Why don’t we talk this out? We don’t need any bloodshed.” Shiro said, carefully making his way over to the three of them. Hunk and Pidge followed behind him, soaking up the scene that was unfolding.

“I agree with the Black Paladin. We can come to an agreement that can some what satisfying for all members in the room.” Lotor said. His eyes flickered from Keith to Allura, as if to make a point. The rest of the team agreed by nodding.

Everyone settled into their seats, save for Allura standing next to Shiro and Lotor next to Lance. Keith still glared at the tall Galra, but didn’t make any further moves. Silence encased the room for a few moments.

“Why don’t we first start with how you brought him here with you Lance?” Shiro asked, breaking the tension.

Lance gave a small nod. “I came across Lotor when I was gathering information. He was with Hagger, most likely making arrangements with her on how to rule the empire. Then while we were fight, Haggar made her escape. When you guys showed up to destroy the ship, Lotor had figured out her plan. In the moment I didn’t want to leave him there to die like that.”

“And if I wanted to rule the Empire before her betrayal, I don’t want to anymore. She obviously thinks she’s more capable than anyone else to take over the position.” Lotor said, the cold tone seeping into his words.

“It could still be a trap.” Allura said bitterly. 

“At this point I would have taken the three of you before the team made it back to the castle to take over Voltron. If I remember, the castle is capable of gravely harming the lions if they were ever taken over by an enemy.” Lotor said coolly.

The princess’s face showed her anger and embarrassment at the statement. She gripped Shiro’s chair, which took the abuse better than Lance thought it could. He looked over at Lotor who had his face kept in a state of calm. It was eerily similar to how some politicians on Earth looked when they spoke to the people of their country. 

Lance wanted to take the Galra’s hand to show that he was on his side.

“I think at this point we can see that Lotor could have harmed us and choose not to. I say that’s enough to let him stay on the ship until he finds a place to stay.” Pidge said. She looked almost bored of the conversation.

“He’s also right about the castle. I remember Allura’s way of trying to make use become Voltron.” Hunk said, shuddering at the memory. The rest of the team grimly remembered that incident. They hoped to never to face the brute force of the castle again.

“I say we drop him on the nearest planet without anything. Who says that he didn’t harm us this time doesn't’ mean he won’t harm us any other time he has the chance.” Keith said hotly. Lotor just snorted at the statement.

“I will only says this once more. I have no interest in the position of being the leader of the Galra Empire if I’m only to be murdered by Haggar and her troops. I do like to keep my own head.” Lotor said. Lance saw in his eyes of the anger of being accused from both Allura and Keith.

Lance sighed before saying anything. “We can do shifts with him if that will help ease some minds.”

“That seems like the best option we have with him at the moment.” Allura said. 

“Then why don’t we set up a schedule each of us have to be with Lotor.” Shiro said, leaning forward. Coran brought up a screen and started to type on it. The team answered what times they wanted and he filled it the spots.

“I’ll take the first shift. If you don’t mind.” Lance said. Nobody protested.

Lance took Lotor’s hand, feeling the smooth skin of the palm. The two of them left the bridge quickly, not wanting to see any of the reactions from the team. Lotor kept up with Lance’s pace, wondering where the paladin was taking him.

Passing the training deck and every other room, Lance wanted to be in one spot on the ship that nobody would bother them. When reaching the room, he was slightly out of breath. But his eyes sparkled at the sight the window had.

“I miss coming here.”

“Ah the observatory deck. It’s been quite a while since I’ve been on any ship that’s had one.” Lotor said softly.

“Bet its the one thing you don’t want Allura to change.” Lance said with a smile. Lotor tried not to laugh, but his face broke, showing the smile that had Lance’s heart beating faster. When he was laughing, his sharp fangs poked their way out of his mouth. It was almost like he was unaware he did it.

“I suppose so.” Lotor said after he calmed down a bit. But still that bright smile stayed on his face.

They made their way to a seat that was in front of the window. Everytime Lance came down here, the view was different. For hours he would look at the distant galaxies, find constellations that he would give a story. It gave him something that felt like he was at home. For a few moments he had the feeling that his mother would shout for him to get in the house before he caught a cold.

They held their hands, finding comfort in the action. They stayed like this, taking in the silence and watch as they slowly passed by stars.

“I wish I could see the stars from home. I bet my cousins are complaining that my siblings don’t tell the stories about them as well I as I do.” Lance said quietly.

“It must be nice to be familiar with the stars. All I’ve ever known was that they never stayed in the same spot.” Lotor said. “As a young one it was always disappointing to never have the stars where they were when I fell asleep.”

“If we ever survive long enough I could tell you the stories of Earth’s stars when we go back.” Lance offered.

“It sounds like a proposal.” Lotor said with a soft smile. Lance could only blush at the thought. The Galra prince smirked at the sight. He lets go of Lance’s hand and puts an arm around the paladin.

“I, um. I wasn’t trying to propose to you. Not that you aren’t attractive. You really ar-” Lance was cut off by the soft laughter that came from Lotor.

“Lance, I know what you were offering. I was only teasing.” He said with the same smirk. “But I wouldn’t mind going to your home to see the stars that you love very dearly.”

Lance’s blush got even darker. Lotor chuckled and pulled the paladin into his side. It went quiet for a few moments, the sound of Lance’s beating heart filled his ears. With how close they were, Lotor had to know the state he was in.

Lotor pulled Lance a bit closer to him, wanting the paladin to snug against him. He buried his face into the other’s hair, smelling the scent that Lance gave off with all the hair care products and his underlying natural scent. Lance could feel the smile that the prince had when taking deep sniffs of his hair. His heart continued to beat erratically.

This is how he would die, being close to an attractive person who was sniffing his hair. Swallowing deeply, Lance tried to regain control of his heart.

“I love how your heart beats whenever I do something unexpected. I suspect it’s something your species does?”

“Yes. It has something to do with how we react to an unexpected situation.” Lance said, feeling his hands become clammy. 

“Would this be unexpect?” Lotor said before pressing his lips to Lance’s forehead. His heart speed up and his breath became shaky. He knew for sure he was going to die here and now. Lotor smiled at the sound of the paladin’s heart and then took another kiss at the cheek.

“Please stop. I feel like I’m going to die.” Lance groaned. All Lotor did was chuckle.

“How about next time I tell you I’m going to do it?”

“I still think my heart couldn’t take it.”

“Then how about we do it together?” Lotor asked, his eyes shining with happiness. He still held Lance close, hoping he could hold the paladin forever.

Lance took a moment to answer. “I guess that wouldn’t so bad.”

Lotor moved his body so he was facing towards Lance. Then he leaned closer and waited for Lance, eyes watching for any sign that the other wasn’t comfortable. Lance took a moment to gather up his courage. His heart was beating wildly, the anticipation killing him.

And then he leaned over to Lotor to softly press his lips. For a moment they didn’t move, taking in that this was happening. Then Lance moved his lips against Lotor’s. They did that for a couple of seconds before they stopped.

Lance’s heart was beating hard and when he pressed a hand to Lotor’s face, he could feel something similar happening to the prince.

“I guess that means my mom will have to give the talk to an alien prince.” Lance murmured.

“All I hope is that she leaves me alive for you my dear.” Lotor said back, softly smiling. It shined brighter than any star Lance has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because @idolisedkanan's work which includes a fluffy relationship between Lotor and Lance. Also because I need some works of this ship that doesn't include dubcon.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy ≧◡≦


End file.
